


Mashed Potatoes

by Talliya



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 2X6X13, Comfort Food, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Duo didn’t know what it was about mashed potatoes but he always felt better after having some.





	Mashed Potatoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhysTalCernunnos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysTalCernunnos/gifts), [Shinigami_of_Excellence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_of_Excellence/gifts).



> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Written for the prompt : Comfort Food from Rhys.

Duo didn’t know what it was about mashed potatoes but he always felt better after having some. Especially if it was covered in brown gravy and not any of that grey meaty country gravy some people tried to put on ‘em. Country gravy was good an’ all, but on biscuits not mashed potatoes.

He hadn’t realized anyone had noticed his mood changes after eating it however. That was until Milliardo heard through the grapevine at Preventers that he’d had a pretty hard day. His team of agents had lost a member on their mission and Duo was beating himself up about it, going through scenario after scenario of how it could have gone better and his agent would still be alive.

But back to Milliardo apparently knowing his preference for mashed potatoes and gravy... The platinum blonde had very obviously called home before Duo got off of work, because Treize met him at the door with Duo’s favorite alcoholic drink and Duo knew a distraction when he saw one. He also knew that Treize wasn’t about to tell him what was going on. So he allowed the older man to distract him. Treize held out his drink to him and bent down to give him a brief kiss before ushering him to their bathroom and joining him for a soap and soak in the tub. They got out only after Milliardo called them for dinner.

As they entered the dinning room he could hear movement in the kitchen and assumed it was Milliardo, of the three of them he was the only one allowed to make more than a sandwich or cereal. The smells of warm potatoes, gravy, and ham drifted on the air and made his mouth water.

The heaping plate put before him a few minutes later, followed by a kiss from the cook, was mostly piled high with mashed potatoes and gravy. There was some ham, and corn to the side, and apparently chocolate covered strawberries for dessert. But the amount of potatoes had Duo looking over at the man with a raised brow.

Milliardo shrugged, “I noticed it seems to be a comfort food for you.”

Comfort food. Huh... so there was a word for it. Duo grinned and dug into his plate the stress of the day slowly sliding off of him.


End file.
